Can You Seduce A Vampire? 2
by jlevi
Summary: The thrilling sequel to the story you guys loved so much! Can You Seduce A Vampire 2 -but this time, things have changed... I guess Ethan and Benny aren't so dorky, after all.
1. Round 3, Vampire

*** Friday* **10:35**PM** **– Times Plaza**

"–you know, this is my first time ever coming to Times Plaza.." says a nervous Ethan – he and Sarah were taking a casual stroll through Whitechapel's seaport, Times Plaza.  
"–really?" Sarah questions, "–you're kidding.?" Ethan shakes his head – having heard from Erica that she and Sarah often visit Times Plaza whenever they needed something to do, he thought Sarah would appreciate a nice night on the town.  
"Un uh..."

"–not even for shopping?" Ethan frowns, "–neh, I'm a guy... we don't shop much."

_HaHa_

"right.. right..." Sarah agrees – but still, the fact intrigued her even so... who _else_ in Whitechapel has never been to Times Plaza? "–but I like it..." Ethan assures, "–it's pretty cool here." "Aww, so you've never been to the Christmas eve light show spectacular?.." Sarah wonders.

"–the Christmas eve light show spectacular?"

"_huh__**hHH…**__" _she gasps.

"OMG! You haven't..."

"–can't say that I have..." Ethan replies. He wish he knew what his missing out on… at times like these, Sarah can make things sound _way _too good to be true…  
He was always missing out.

"–every year, the city decorates Times Plaza with like, a _billion_ Christmas lights, and when it gets real dark, people gather in the courtyard to watch the light show.."

"Woah.. that's pretty cool." "–I _know_, right... I've definitely got to take you there this Christmas."

Sarah's tiny, brown hands fall into the palms of Ethan's frail, skinny ones.

"–it's a date then, huh…" Ethan teases. "Make that number.. three?" Sarah offers., fluttering her eyebrows. "Well… hopefully we get to go on plenty more dates between now and Christmas…" Sarah smiles at Ethan – her insides summersault at his ability to say such sweet things…

"–you um... wanna get out of here?" he says as they approach the final trinket shop on the seaport's strip.

Sarah agrees – reluctant to throw Ethan off whatever groove he's been on lately – she wanted to see just how far he could _take _it… "–yeah, it's getting kind of late... where to?" Ethan blinks – "we could... g-go to my place…" he offers. "–Your place?" and she had her answer. Contrary to her belief, their relationship seemed to have provoked some newfound confidence in Ethan.

"Yeah."

"your parents aren't going to say anything?, it's past ten..." – as doubtful as Sarah was, she wanted nothing more but to hear him say, _'don't worry about my parents… it's fine.'_

–but come on… we're talking about Mr. and Mrs. Morgan here, remember?

"–what can they say..?" Ethan reasons, "–you _are_ my babysitter..."  
"k..." Sarah doubtfully agrees. "if you're sure it's _okay_… it should be fun…"

:)

*** Friday* **10:39**PM** **– Morgan Family Residence**

Ethan and Sarah step onto the Morgan's front porch – there, Ethan digs into pocket for his key and makes to unlock the door…

_**eeeerrrRRRRHHHH**_

the door swings opens

"_Jane?"_

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" says Ethan's kid sister, completely ignoring her big brother.

"–Sarah is here for _me,_ Jane... so can you please let us in.?"

**. . .**

Jane pretends to think it over, but for the sake of Sarah, she backs out of the archway and allows them to step inside – Ethan trudges pass, _"__–THANK YOU.!"_

"–hi jane..." smiles Sarah.

"Hi Sarah... what's up?" "Nothing much, kiddo…" Ethan returns from searching the kitchen and living rooms for his parents. "–mom and dad aren't here, you know..." Jane scorns as he steps back into their company. "–you mean... they left you here, alone?" "Yeah... I guess mom and dad trust me alone at home, _after_ all..." "UGH! Go away, Jane… "I could go way… act as if I never seen a _thing_… for a price…"

;)

...

For a second, Ethan takes the time to think over his kid sister's offer.

"–why are you still up, anyways..? go to bed." "I was supposed to be in bed a _long_ time ago. Mom and dad didn't want to bother you on your... _date_... (Sarah cracks a laugh) so they made me promise that I'd be in bed by nine. Benny's Grandma supposed to keep an eye on me…" "Okay, so where is she?"

"–she went home; said I was old enough to watch myself, and to not worry… she's always protecting me…" Ethan and Sarah curiously look at on another.

E: _alright, so what do you want, Jane?_

J: _you don't tell mom I stayed up, __and__ you take the blame for eating **all** of the cookies... and they won't know Sarah's here. deal?_

E: _deal._

* * *

"–you know, Jane has really good negotiation skills for a nine year old…" Sarah says as Ethan closes his bedroom door.

"She's a criminal, if you ask me..." Ethan joins Sarah as she sits crossed-leg on the edge of his bed. "C'mon, don't be mean..." "–it's true, she is the _queen, _of blackmail."

_ha ha ha_

Sarah gives in – knowing that part of what Ethan was saying was pretty much true, she decided it best to enjoy they're laughs, and agree… _NOT._

"–what's up, Ethan... you sneak me in... sign your soul over to your baby sister so I can stay... and for what, huh? What you want me for, kid.?"

"–well... i-i was thinking we could hang" he innocently admits. "–c'mon Ethan.. I know you well enough by _now, _Ethan… this isn't like you."

Ethan stalls, "–Ummm…"

"–you know what I'm talking about, Ethan!" Sarah accuses.

. . .

Ethan allowed the awkward silence to fall amongst the two of them , but when it became obvious that Sarah wasn't going to let him get away without answering – for she glared at him with the eyes of a forsaken temptress – he says, "–okay... you busted me…"

"em hmm..."

"–so what is it… supernatural undead creature from the grave, or something?"

Ethan blinks at his vampire girlfriend, "–huh?" "What new monster has popped up in Whitechapel _this_ time?" "–no… no" says Ethan, "that's not why I snuck you in." "It's not.?" Ethan shakes head – Sarah had fallen accustomed to Ethan's tendency to come at her with a new _disaster_ scenario to solve.

"–no, it's not… I _really _wanted you to.. spend the night, Sarah."

"–nerd boy say what?" "I wanted you to sleep over" Ethan explains. Sarah's at a loss for words – of all things… that was probably the _last _she'd expected to hear that night… and from of _all _people… _Ethan?_

"i-i really.?" Was all she managed to say. "–for the first time in my life.. i just wanna _do_ something.. you know.?" he explains, "–its just.. one of those times when you just wanna... _live_."

"i-i i'm flattered Ethan.., but –" "No buts... Sarah… but yours… staying _right _here..? what`cha say?"

–Sarah frowns, "I don't have anything to sleep in.." :'(

"... I've some extra pjs…" Ethan offers.

Sarah forgoes all efforts of disagreeing.

– _I can't believe I'm about to do this… _she thinks.

* * *

10:48**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

To: Mom

hey mom, date with ethan  
was great! crashing at  
ericas

**(SEND) | CANCEL**

* * *

"–sure... what the heck…"

* * *

10:48**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

To: Erica

hey, crashing at ethan's…

told mom I was stayng

at your place..

thanks xo

**(SEND) | CANCEL**

* * *

Ethan reaches into the drawer of his end-table and removes a clean pair of pajamas.

"–here, these should fit you nicely…"

Sarah drops her phone on the bed and accepts the pajama set from Ethan.

"–space jam, pj's?" Sarah teases, holding them at eye level for the both of them to see.

"–hey, space jam was the greatest movie _ever_ made - I mean c'mon, the looney tunes _AND_ the greatest basketball player that's ever lived, in the same.. movie..."

"–um… you didn't just _fangirl _on me, did you big fella?" "–psh! Whatever Sarah, I'm just sayin`..."

"–_hehe!" _chuckles Sarah. Ethan frowns.

"–okay okay… I won't flex.. space jam _was _a pretty cool movie. "–ahh... i never knew you had such good taste in movies..." Ethan teases.

Sarah smiles and skips her teeth – aware of the fact that she'd been played at her own game, she simply says, "–touché Mr. Morgan…"

"–thank you, _Mrs._ Morgan..."

–Ethan noted the hue of rose of which Sarah's cheeks shone – seeing her blush was one of the prettiest things the young seer had ever… _seen._

"–you mind if I change?.."

Ethan watches as Sarah steps off the bed and make to undress. "Naw… go right `ahead.."

Sarah looks over her shoulder at her _awe_stricken boyfriend.

"–_can you help me?"_

Typically, Ethan would have freaked and become immobilized if his darling _Sarah _were changing in his bedroom... but it was something about that look… something about the gleam in Sarah's eye that said, _come and get it… come and get me…_

Was it her passion for Ethan? Or could it have been her _vampirisms_ gearing her up, yet again, to do something she hardly ever did?

–Ethan approaches Sarah from the rear and clasps a shaky hand onto the zipper of her dress.

_zzzzzzrrrrr__**rrrrrrPPP!**_

–at this, Sarah whispers, "thank you..."

Her dress falls off at the shoulders, trickling down over every fiber of Ethan's skin – they're bodies are barely an inch apart. At the sensation, Ethan closes his eyes, for Sarah's skin, all the while being that of the undead kind, is warm, and _soft _to the touch. Ethan's chin falls into the crevice between Sarah's shoulder and ear – electrifying the already existent goose bumps prickling at her skin.

Ethan had never seen anything as _persuasive_ as Sarah's lingerie – the only time he'd ever seen as much was in one of his mom's spring catalog – accident… I'm sure.

_~ Yellow dih-monds in the light.. ~  
and we're stan-din sidee byy side  
as your shaadow cro-sses mine  
what it takes to comee aa-liiiiiiiii-ah-iveeee  
_

_**. . .**__  
_

–Ethan frowns at Sarah… "–my ringtone…" she admits.

_~ It's the way I'm feel'in I just can't de-nyyyy-ah-iyyy ~  
but I've ga`tta lettt itt goo.._

Sarah looks over her shoulder at her ringing cell, "–hold on, lemme' answer it."

:(

We found love in a hopeee-less placeee  
We found love in a ho—

* * *

10:50**PM 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||l**

INCOMING CALL

Erica

**(ANSWER) | DECLINE**

_'hello?..'_  
_'what are you doing!..'_  
_'hi erica…_  
_'i KNOOOW you're not crashing at nerd boy's house…'_  
_'don't you judge me Erica… don't forget what you and Benny did at Ethan's house…'_  
_' ' !'_  
_'sorry… gotta go Erica, byee…'_

**CLICK**

* * *

Sarah hangs up the phone and her eyes fall onto her boyfriend's.

"What did Erica and benny do In my room?.." blinks Ethan. "–um…"  
"–Sarah?"  
"–Um… nothing… are you changing into your pj's?" Noticing her stall, Ethan simply smiles and decides it best to just play along.

"Hehe… don't be silly, Sarah…"

–Ethan slips off his shirt and climbs into the bed.

"–only babies wear pajamas..."

"–oh really?"

"–Em hm…" Ethan hums.

"So what does that make me..?"

"–I guess that makes you… my baby." Ethan digs a curious hand underneath his blanket and gropes Sarah on the butt.

"–round 3, vampire…"


	2. X n Os & soft skin

**Ethan's POV**

* * *

I would love to sit here and explain my first nite with Sarah to you… but I don't think that even _I _could do it justice.

My uncle told me.. on my sixteenth birthday, that one day… I would meet a girl, and she and I would fall in love, and after falling in love… we would find ourselves doing the things that should be saved for love. He told me… to always show your lady a good time… he said… that if we _ever _decide to take it there… to play her some _niccce_ music….

~ a tornado flew arounnnd my rhume - before you came.. ~

ex-cuse. the mess it made,

it u-sually doesn't raain -

In...

southern Califoornia, much.

like Arizoh`na

.don' tears, but, boy they pour

when I'm thinkin' bout you

Ooh, noo noo noo...

i've been thinkin' 'bout you

yhu knoww knoww knoww...

i've been thinkin' 'bout you

do you thinkk abouut me still?

do ya, do ya?..

"–yes, I _have _been thinkin about you, Ethan…" I notice the way Sarah catches her breathe – even though her heart is no longer beating, it's pumping a drug called Ethan throughout every vein. She's feigning for it – I can tell, cause every time I dip my head closer, as if I'm about to kiss her, she closes her eyes, and her heart hiccups, and her mouth quivers, saying, _'–what the fuck?'_ every time I pull away.

…every time I pull away – indeed, she grows that much_ more_ annoyed at me… hmp! What do I care? I've got you now vampire.

"–So… you gon` kiss me or what?" she demands – but she says it so sexy, that it doesn't even sound wrong. no sense in wasting time with talking.

I allow my lips to sink down onto hers – not the collision of some epic, oh they finally they _kissed_, scene in a movie– oh no no… Sarah's lips collapse into mine the way your fingers do when you put on your favorite gloves – _nice.._ and _slow.._ and a _perfect_ fit.

The _moan_ that my baby girl lets escape echoes off my lips – and when I don't complain, she allows her body to collapse under mine.

–good thing she's of the undead…

"–since when were you so _smooth_, big boy?" "–iono.. that's for you to tell _me_, isn't it?" Sarah rolls her eyes – so as she's looking away, I take it upon myself to dig my tongue into the pit of her navel.

_(–__**oooahuh**__! –)_

*another moan

I can feel Sarah's nails dig into my hair – underneath me, quivers her waist – and for a sec I thought that I had made a mistake – cause Sarah's body is one that I would never forsake – until she tells me that its mine to take – I'm still pleasuring Sarah as her fingernails rake…

through my hair, and over my shoulders – there are going to be scars all _over_ me in the morning…

–but what do I care? round 3 vampire.

"y-you sure you never did this before?" she breathes, but how _dare_ she accuses. "Yes, vamp, I'm sure."

_haha_

"–you know, _this _was never in my job description…" she says. "–and what is _this_, exactly?" Sarah, being the incredible fast and strong vampire that she is, flashes from underneath me, and the next thing I know, she's strapped into my saddle.

Kneeling down, she places her beautiful, soft brown lips on mine. The tip of her tongue grazes my clenched teeth, and I could have sworn that she'd given me a _rush_ unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Her lips scale the distance between the bottom of my neck and the gap behind my ear – _nothing's_ ever sent so many chills throughout my body. "You okay _seer _boy?" she whispers into my ear. "Of course bay... why wouldn't I be?.."

"–smart ass…"

I grab Sarah around the waist and hoist us both off the bed. – Sarah moans a cry of joy. Both of my hands grab a firm hold of her bottom, making it easier to carry her to my dresser and plant her on top of it. My hands slide down to her ankles, and with _my _tongue, I trace the length from under her knee, _allll_ the way until the tip of her heel – and then… I move on to the next leg.

_(_–**_eheem_**_!_ –)

Under the influence of her passion, Sarah wraps her legs around me – her heels click as they make contact behind me. There's a certain pressure on my lower back – _Sarah's way of telling me that her Sarah Jr. is on purrrrr…_

–so, I pull her off my dresser and carry her over to my desk. There, I introduce Ethan Jr. – the two new best friends exchange contact information for a sec, and then Sarah pulls me on top of her. Mind you, we both are _still _in our underwear – me in my boxers – she in her lingerie – unfortunately.

Sarah, apparently, has lost all sense of control, for she knocks everything off my desk under her desire. Luckily for me, my computer's at the shop getting upgraded.

–and then, as if we're in the _Matrix_, Sarah grabs me around the waist and tosses me into the air.

INTO THE AIR! –I liked to peed on myself.

–Sarah flashes off the desk and snatches me up in mid-air. She tosses me on the bed - _her strong ass _– and then she saddles me again. "Um.. Sarah?"

BUT SHE's NOT DONE!

–Sarah grabs me around the wrist – with a fluid vampire motion, she pulls me to my feet and bends over in front of me.

"–what's the matter bay? Too much for ya?" she teases.

The nerve of her! I mean really, after _all _of this, she wants to try me up on my gangsta…

–I reach down grab a hand full of Sarah's hair. I tug it back, so now I'm able to look her _dead_ in the eyes.

"Okay ho… party's just begun–"


End file.
